canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Seiri
Seiri Reinhart is assigned to 20th Division of Villain. He used to be a member of the aristocracy in his dimension, known to serve as the Kingdom’s Royal Guard. His arrival at Canvas Ranger was actually a result of travelling across dimensions, trying to get as far as possible from his origin. He obtained his canvas just after he joined Canvas Ranger. He is voiced by Yokoyama Chisa. Appearance Seiri’s basic appearance is like most teenage boys in western countries, preferably—blonde hair, fair skin color, a pair of sky blue-colored eyes. His body is pretty slim for his gender and his face shape is shota-con-typical type, making it often for him to be mistaken as a boyish girl. The fact that he wears a gold, plain round earring on his left ear strengthens the public’s assumption of him being a girl. One of his unique features is the scar on his left cheek, covered by a band-aid he never take off. It is said the scar was caused by a battle between his siblings and him. Others are the scars on both of his hands, as a result of his masochist trait. Seiri always wears sleeveless T-shirt in his daily life (preferably black in color), covered with blue-colored vests, jackets or jumpers combined with white shorts or jeans of any color (usually white, blue, grey). He also wears dark grey cap, which he used to not uncapping it in public. Nowadays, it’s quite often to see him without his cap. When he is out for a walk, he usually bring his headphones with him. Henshin Form When he is in the heat of battle with the Heroes, there must be a time where he needs to activate his canvas and turns into his henshin mode. In the state of activation, his eyes will turn bright red, making him look like that of a devil. His weapon, the Time Shooter, will turn from ordinary handgun form to another form of his choice. His henshin form represents his ‘dark’ side, the one that has killed his own siblings due to excessive anger. In this form, his hair turns into black in color, wearing his Royal Guard suit, and his magic powers are gathered to form a tattoo of an abstract shape on his right arm. His pet, Tokalev, will then merge with him and gives him the ability to fly with a pair of brand new devil wings. Personality Seiri is actually a cool boy which is quite rare to give long speeches, but can be very childish and stubborn at times. He tends to slack off in his bedroom whenever he’s not on duty, but it’s not rare either to find him stalking pretty ladies around the city. Cute young girls or beautiful women are his weakness to the fact that he is hard to trust other people because of his painful past. He may be a kid, but he know how to please ladies well straight into the heart. Well, perhaps. He loves cakes and sweet things, and most likely to put them on his menu instead of rice or any other healthy foods. He is often scolded by his sister, Xaviera, due to consuming too much cakes daily. This trait is similar to that of his girlfriend, Shionnette, which makes them a perfect match. Seiri is very loyal actually, though he might look like a playboy. Once he finds a girl he can trust, he swears he will protect her even if by means he needs to risk his life for her. And that happens to his current girlfriend. With the presence of Shionnette, his ratio to hang around stalking girls might decrease. History Seiri is the twelfth generation of the Reinhart Clan; a noble family whose members are likely to be chosen as the loyal guards of Royal Family. As the youngest of five brothers, he was born with a better fighting ability than his older brothers by using a gun or dagger, but is rarely used. He has a magical talent since he was born, that is the ability to control the time, thus making him as the youngest candidate for the Royal Guard in Alexandria. The King gave him a gift in form of a unique handgun made by the best Blacksmith in the kingdom, which was suitable for Seiri’s unique ability. Hearing the news that Seiri was chosen to be the Royal Guard candidate made his older brothers in excessive jealousy. They decided to plan a conspiracy. Then one day, Airy, the oldest brother, invited his father to go hunting in the forest, together with his three younger brothers except Seiri. Sir Reinhart who loved hunting then accepted that invitation. Unfortunately, Airy’s crafty plan made their beloved father had to lose his soul. When they went home, covered with blood taken from a deer, they reported to their mother that their father was killed because of a ferocious forest monster when they were out for the hunt. She didn’t believe them in the beginning, but the proof showed that her husband had gone forever for real, that was the Royal Jacket Sir Reinhart used to wear on his duty as the Royal Guard Captain. Sullivan, the middle son, had spread the blood of a deer on the ragged jacket. Young Seiri was terribly shocked hearing the news and kept on crying in his room. He regretted not to follow his father on the hunt, because he knew he could protect him with his ability before it was too late. Though he could control the time, he couldn’t bring dead people back to life. That plan succeeded in making Seiri in great shock until he had to abandon his Royal Guard Special Training. But it didn’t go on for a long time; a week later Seiri was back doing his daily routine of training. This again caused his brothers to continue their plan to harm him. For a week they kept on acting nice to Seiri in order to make him off-guarded and easier to be harmed. Until the upcoming Saturday, three days before Seiri’s twelfth birthday, he and his brothers were training, accompanied by their mother and a couple of maids. Seiri relied on his gun firing ability, while his brothers used a sword, bow and arrow, and daggers. When it came to break time, Airy made use of the chance and secretly tried to kill Seiri since he was off-guarded. Fortunately, Seiri quickly responded by ducking a bit then turned to see the attacker, but in an unperfect time which made his left cheek cut with Airy’s sword. At first it started with a war of words, but it became more and more heated until Airy let slip about the fact that he and his brothers had planned it from the very beginning. Seiri was both shocked and angry hearing from his own brother that they themselves had killed their father. Filled with anger, Seiri took his gun from its holster, then directed it towards Airy’s forehead. Kyree, the second child, eventually released an arrow from a distance, aiming to Seiri’s shoulder to prevent him from shooting Airy down. Before Seiri had to send a counterattack, Kyree released another arrow, this time aiming to his neck. But the second arrow didn’t hit Seiri; it went straight through his mother’s left chest who tried to protect Seiri for her own sake. Filled with anger knowing the fact that his brothers killed their own father, Seiri was getting angrier seeing her mother died in front of him. He couldn’t control his emotion he started to go berserk, and when he was back to consciousness he found out that he had lead the mansion into its destruction. After that incident, he couldn’t help but running away as far as possible from the kingdom. Now that he became a fugitive, he tried to find a way to escape. He remembered his father had given him a pocket watch by the time the King had given him the Time Shooter, which could be used to transfer Seiri to a different dimension randomly. After being thrown in different dimension, he finally arrived in Canvas Ranger City. He thought the place was comfortable to live in, and tried to stay. Arrival It was a fine morning when Seiri set his foot on Canvas Ranger City in a terrible landing that caused him to hit somebody. Seiri apologized to the white-haired boy in front of him, while asking where he was. The boy, who is known as Faine, didn’t discuss about the crash, however, he decided to introduce himself and explained a bit of the dimension Seiri’s now instead. At first, Seiri was quite annoyed as Faine thought he was a girl, but he was pretty amazed hearing Faine’s singing which was good, and to his kindness of showing Seiri around. Before they split up, they realized that they became friends already. Arriving at Canvas Ranger City as a dimension traveler means that Seiri had no idea of where to stay in the first place. In his way to search for shelter, he saw an tall, elegant, beautiful lady, and decided to stalk her. Unlucky for him, he missed her trace. He wanted to use his ability so that he can find her again, but he was too weak to do so. That was the first time Seiri met Xaviera. The following day he kept looking for someplace to stay, but still no sign of success. He knew that staying in a hotel or renting a room in a flat could cost him lots of money. Though he did brought money with him, he knew Alexandria’s Gold couldn’t be used in Canvas Ranger City. An idea to work had passed into his mind, but nobody would want to open an employment for a kid. For the first time ever, he did the most embarrassing thing in his life—stealing. That is the lowest thing a member of the aristocracy could do, but Seiri had no other choice. Even if he’d want to travel into another dimension, he was in his weakest condition to transfer himself. Lucky for him, his speed could be put into a... well... not so good use. He managed to steal a wallet from a passer-by unnoticed. The money inside was enough for a meal, but not for the attempt to rent a place to stay. Hungry, Seiri walked into a restaurant nearby to find something to eat, and there he met the lady he stalked the previous day. He decided to stalk her, but again, he lost trace of her. Then heavy rain fell down to the Earth which forced Seiri to continue on his search to find a shelter. It was pretty late already, and he only managed to shelter himself on the nearby shop’s terrace. Just then, Xaviera approached him, and asked if he was the one who followed her all the time. She then offered Seiri to stay in her house, which succeeded in making Seiri in his happiest state. As a Ranger Seiri’s daily life was as ordinary as it should be for him. Stalking girls, hanging around in cafés eating cakes, practicing his gun firing skill and a hell lot more. He met new friends, but also it wasn’t hard for him to make enemies as well. He preferred to study at home rather than going to school; as his life was used to be dedicated only for being a Royal Guard, thus the education he got wasn’t really deviated from the art of fighting. He also works part-timely in the Veracini Mansion as a junior butler, helping out Sieben with his duties. Seiri was assigned into a division after quite some time since his arrival, together with Alejandro, Ren, Rin, and Yuuhi. At times, he spreaded artblock and clashed with the Heroes individually, but he just couldn’t help doing it without his teammates. 4th War It was actually a shame for Seiri to miss the fourth war located in Airlangga University Monument. His absence at the main moments caused a great loss to his division side. Before he had the chance to aid his teammates, he was beaten all-out with his enemy, Ryuto, without mercy. Big War – 1st Stage Big War]] The deepest side of Seiri’s heart said not to give up. Assigned to another war—this time a BIG one—he knew that he couldn’t miss the chance to go out and spread the artblock. He was just too excited to get some ‘fun’, until he caused pretty great havoc with lots of casualties. And he wasn’t in his Henshin form yet. Seeing the chaos Seiri caused, the Heroes just couldn’t let him go further. Yugi was up for the challenge, trying to beat Seiri with her gunfiring skills. It was quite a battle. Their fight led to more damage to the airport and fire was scorching everywhere, bringing more fatality to the location. Seiri was quite impressed in his opponent’s skills, but he was bored already with just plain gun shots. He then took the pocket watch given by his father and focused his powers, creating a magic circle which later could turn him into his Henshin form. However, Yugi was aware of Seiri’s canvas activation. By using the chain from her canvas she managed to limit his movements, preventing him from unleashing his powers and gave him a counterattack he never forgot. Seiri didn’t accept the fact he lost to a girl, but that was the reality. Knowing his teammates were also beaten meant that Villain Side of 20th Division is defeated. Ability Seiri’s main ability is the power to control the time, aside his gun firing skills. The power itself is restricted with the use of mediums such as virtual clocks, that way Seiri could aim at the target accurately. He could paralyze the time or the people shot by his weapon, but could consume lots of his stamina. He is basically specialized in any kinds of firearms. Thus, without his Time Shooter, he could still attack using other type of guns; in addition he couldn’t apply his powers to them. He isn’t strong, but he has deadly accuracy and agility, the trademarks of a gunslinger. He makes use of his agility to dodge his enemies’ attacks as much as possible while attacking so that he won’t get beaten easily. Seiri’s other ability is Dimension Travel, the ability which utilizes the pocket watch he received from his deceased father. Only people who are able to control the time like Seiri could activate the watch’s power. He just needs to concentrate on his power to the watch, then it will shine and transfer him to random dimensions. Pathway to Hell is his finishing blow, just that it hasn’t been used in battles. It is said that he is in the process of completing it in order to prevent him getting out of control. Relationship Main article: Seiri's Relations. Trivia Fun Facts *Despite of his calm trait, he is truly a physical-type masochist. He is likely to hurt himself, causing scars in his arms. *A very bad singer, Seiri has a terrible voice and sense of music. Just don’t try to ask him to sing or you will hurt your ears pretty badly. *Whenever Seiri has an interest towards certain girls, he would likely to use his amateur-ish photography skills and take some pictures of them. Those photos are then saved inside a personal album of his that no one ever knows its contents. *At times, Seiri could be really naughty to play a prank on people, even to those he just meet. *The name Seiri is taken from the creator’s username in deviantART, only by removing the letter 'a'. Reinhart means loyalty, basically, which represents the loyal guard for the Royal Family. *Most of the Seiri’s traits are taken from the creator’s personal traits. His design was inspired by the creator’s daily clothing. References and sites http://seiria.deviantart.com/ Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain